Author and Reader
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa introvert yang selalu menyangkal jika cerita fanfiksi bisa jadi kenyataan. [ sasunaru/gs!naruto ]


**AUTHOR AND READER**

 **Pair :**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto** **Uzumaki(fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, panggil saja dia Sasuke. Pria berumur 20 tahun yang berstatus seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan ekonomi. Sasuke termasuk mahasiswa yang populer akibat ketampanan dan kepintarannya.

Sasuke sendiri adalah pemuda yang kalem. Ia tidak banyak berbicara jika tidak perlu. Banyak wanita yang ingin merebut hati Sasuke, tapi sepertinya hati Sasuke sepenuhnya sudah direbut oleh seorang wanita yang ia kenal sejak SMA.

Sasuke seorang yang introvert. Ia bahkan tidak punya teman akrab di kampusnya. Ia sangat tidak suka bersosialisasi. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku.

Sasuke suka dengan sebuah cerita. Ia sering membuka situs fanfiction untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanannya. Bisa dikatakan, fanfiction adalah jantungnya.

Walau Sasuke gemar membaca ffn, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan komentar pada cerita yang ia baca. Ia tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, walaupun itu hanya sekedar komentar.

Jahat memang, tapi begitulah sosok Sasuke. Ia memang sangat membenci sebuah interaksi. Ia adalah introvert akut.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas handuk dari kepalanya, ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia mengambil handphone mahalnya yang berada di meja sebelah kasur.

Tangan kekar Sasuke menggerilya di layar handphone. Membuka satu situs favorite nya. Ia membuka cerita yang membuatnya tertarik, lalu mulai membacanya.

Punggungnya disenderkan pada punggung kasur. Separuh tubuhnya ditutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih. Dinyalakannya AC dengan suhu 16 derajat celsius sebagai pendingin kamar.

Kamar adalah tempat favorite Sasuke untuk membaca fanfic. Matanya sibuk membaca sebuah cerita bergenre komedi. Sasuke tertawa pelan membacanya, wajahnya yang biasa sedatar triplek pun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Ya, hanya fanfic yang mampu membuat Sasuke tertawa bahagia.

 _'Review please?'_

Sasuke menatap akhir tulisan pada cerita. Ia langsung mengeluarkan cerita tersebut lalu mencari cerita yang baru. Ia tidak akan pernah berkomunikasi walaupun dengan memberikan sebuah komentar.

Manik mata Sasuke menatap tajam sebuah fanfic. _'Kisah cinta seorang reader yang mencintai sosok author favoritenya.'_ Sasuke menatap penasaran summary tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk membaca cerita tersebut.

30 menit berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap fokus membaca ff yang menarik perhatiannya barusan. Wajahnya sangat serius, matanya tak berkedip saat membaca.

 _'Pada akhirnya, Chiho pun berhasil mendapatkan cinta sang author, Huzu.'_

Selesai. Sasuke sudah selesai membaca ff, ia kemudian menatap dinding kamarnya lurus. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

 _'Ini hanya sebuah ff, mana ada reader dan authornya yang menjalin cinta karena sebuah ff.'_ batin Sasuke.

Dirinya bangkit dari kasur yang empuk dan berjalan menuju dapur sekedar mengambil minuman. Ia duduk lalu memakan beberapa cemilan yang ada. Hatinya masih penasaran dengan cerita tadi. Walau hanya sebuah cerita, tapi itu sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Bagaimana jika dirinya yang akan seperti pemeran ff tadi? Tapi, dia tidak pernah kenal dengan author ffn yang sering ia baca. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke malah tidak ingin mengenal mereka.

Kaki jangkungnya kembali menuju kamar, merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur nan empuk lalu membuka handphonenya. Ia kembali membuka situs ffn dan membaca cerita tadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dirinya tertarik untuk menulis sebuah komentar. Ini adalah keajaiban dunia untuk seorang introvert seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengetik sebuah komentar. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup, baru pertama kali ia menekan tombol _review_ dalam hidupnya.

 _'Ceritanya bagus dan sangat unik. Aku penasaran jika kisah ini benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Author dan reader menjalin kasih akibat sebuah fanfic.'_

Sasuke menekan tombol _post review_ , dirinya masih tak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini. Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya di meja lalu menidurkan kepalanya dibantal yang sangat empuk.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap matanya perlahan. Tangan direntangkan sekedar meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Menatap sinar matahari yang masuk di celah-celah jendelanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, membereskan seprai dan selimutnya yang berantakan. Mematikan AC dan meletakkan bantal dan guling dengan rapih. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini Sasuke libur. Walau hari libur, Sasuke tidak akan malas-malasan. Selesai mandi, ia memakai pakaian lalu membuat sarapan di dapur. Hanya sebuah omlette dengan nasi hangat yang di sajikan dengan teh hangat. Sasuke sangat menikmati paginya yang indah.

Lepas makan, Sasuke mencuci piring lalu mengambil alat penyedot debu. Membasmi para kotoran yang membandel di lantai dan sofanya. Dengan terampil, Sasuke membereskan apartementnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan pantat padatnya di sofa. Sekedar melepas lelah akibat pertempurannya dengan para kotoran yang tersebar diruangannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil handphone nya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia membuka satu e-mail yang masuk.

 _'Hai uchiha23sasu, terima kasih sudah memberikan komen untuk ff ini. Ya, saya juga terkadang merasa penasaran kalau ff ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Menurutmu bagaimana jika ff ini benar-benar terjadi di kenyataan?'_

Sasuke membaca pesan dari author ff yang ia komen semalam. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom _compose message_ , _'Menurutku itu sangat mustahil. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling jatuh cinta jika mereka tak saling kenal satu sama lain?'_

Sasuke menekan tombol _send message._ Tangan kirinya mengusap rambut pelan, sekedar menghilangkan keringat yang keluar dari pelipis.

 _TING_

Handphone Sasuke berdering, ia segera menyalakan handphone nya dan melihat satu e-mail kembali masuk. E-mail yang berasal dari sang author.

 _'Menurutku, cinta tak memandang kenal atau tidak. Menurutku sih seperti itu.'_

Sasuke memandang handphone nya, otak cemerlang nya berpikir sejenak. Kalau secara logis, tidak mungkin seseorang akan jatuh cinta akibat sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Sasuke kembali membalas komentar sang author.

 _'Kalau secara logis, mustahil untuk seseorang akan mencintai seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Tapi, jika menurutmu seperti itu sih bisa saja.'_

Sekarang Sasuke dilanda kebingungan, pelet apa yang digunakan si author sampai-sampai dirinya nekad memberikan komentar dan membalas pesan e-mail nya.

Sejak awal membaca ff tersebut, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat nama pena sang author. Buru-buru Sasuke membuka kembali handphone nya dan...

Chihasamakina.

Namanya terdengar aneh, tapi rasanya Sasuke sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Sasuke yang di anugerahi otak yang pintar pun bisa memecahkan sebuah teka-teki. Nama pena sang author terdengar sangat familiar untuknya.

 _'Salam kenal, uchiha23sasu. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik :)'_

Sasuke terkejut membaca pesan dari sang author. Bagaimana bisa mereka berteman baik? Padahal mereka saja tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak ingin membuat kecewa sang author, Sasuke pun membalas pesannya.

 _'Ya, salam kenal juga Chihasamakina. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik :)'_

Argh, bisa-bisanya Sasuke membalas pesannya dengan sebuah emot senyum. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki perpustakaan. Suasananya sangat sepi karena jarang mahasiswa yang datang kesini. Kecuali untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas dan skripsi.

Sasuke duduk dibangku paling pojok dekat AC. Menaruh tasnya diatas meja lalu kembali membuka e-mail. Sudah seminggu sejak awal percakapan dirinya dengan author ff di e-mail membuat Sasuke sering membuka e-mailnya.

 _'Aku sekarang sedang sendirian. Disini sangat sepi,'_

Sasuke mengirim pesannya untuk sang author. Ia sudah mengetahui jika sang author adalah seorang perempuan yang periang. Dan sifat periangnya membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan nama dan dimana dia berada.

 _'Benarkah? Sini biar aku temani haha.'_ Sasuke tertawa pelan membaca pesan dari sang author. Tangannya dengan secepat kilat membalas pesan sang author.

 _'Andai saja kau mahasiswa di kampus ku, mungkin kita akan sering-sering bersama.'_ Sasuke membalas pesan sang author dengan perasaan yang sangat gelisah. Jantungnya tak ingin diam, ia terus saja berdetak. Kenapa juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

 _'Apa kau yakin?'_ Sasuke kembali membalas pesan tersebut.

 _'Tentu saja. Kenapa aku tidak yakin? Kau orangnya sangat asyik dan menyenangkan.'_ Apa Sasuke baru menerima sebuah karma dari ff author yang sedang ia chat sekarang? Sasuke merasa jika dirinya mulai menyukai sosok author yang ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa sosoknya.

Sasuke tidak pernah memandang orang secara fisik. Walaupun rupanya tidak sesuai ekspetasi, tapi Sasuke selalu menerima apa adanya sesuai dengan realita. Sasuke memang sosok pria pujaan.

 _'Kalau boleh kutebak, kau pasti sedang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans?'_

 _DEG_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, bagaimana si author bisa tahu kalau dirinya sedang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans? Apa authornya adalah seorang cenayang?

 _'Darimana kau tahu?_

 _'D_ _a_ _n kutebak lagi, pasti kau sedang berada di pojokan perpustakaan?'_ Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar mengklaim bahwa sang author adalah seorang cenayang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh perpustakaan. Sepi, hanya dirinya yang berada didalam perpustakaan saat ini.

 _'Apa kau seorang cenayang? Kenapa kau bisa tahu dimana aku dan sedang apa aku?'_

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengirim pesannya pada sang author. Sasuke kembali berpikir, setahunya di kampus nya tidak ada yang bernama Chihasamakina. Sasuke kembali memutar otak jeniusnya untuk berpikir...

Tunggu, sepertinya Sasuke tahu nama itu. Mata Sasuke menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik lemari besar, Sasuke mengklaim wanita itu adalah sang author yang sudah seminggu ini melakukan _chatting_ dengannya.

"Jika kau seorang author yang sedang ku chat, keluarlah dari lemari itu." Sasuke berkata dengan suaranya yang berat. Wanita yang bersembunyi dibalik lemari pun terkejut.

"Kau masih saja pandai dalam menebak sebuah teka-teki, Sasuke." wanita itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang diikat kuda. Wajahnya yang putih dan manis serta tubuhnya yang ramping dan montok pun kini terlihat jelas oleh mata Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "Lama tidak berjumpa." wanita itu memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu tak percaya saat melihat sosok wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak jaman SMA. "N-naruto?"

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Naruto pun tersenyum, mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada sosok tinggi Sasuke. Mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Ingin kutemani?" Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Sasuke memerah, ia tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Naruto. Waktu SMA dulu, Sasuke terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah cantik Naruto. Naruto adalah sosok wanita yang cantik dan baik hati. Ia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, beda dengan dirinya yang tak lemah dalam bersosialisasi.

"Y-ya.." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia berharap dirinya ditelan bumi detik ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk sekedar basa-basi, ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika gadis berambut pirang menyebut namanya, "Y-ya Naruto?"

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka membaca ff."

"Sekedar menghilangkan bosan, aku suka membaca."

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak membuat ff?"

"Aku tidak pandai membuat cerita."

Sekarang, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai berbincang-bincang. Naruto yang memiliki sifat _easy going_ dengan mudah mencairkan suasana. Sasuke yang merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Naruto pun mulai berbicara banyak.

"Oh ya Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ff ku benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata?" Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban reader nya pun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Mungkin lucu, hanya karena sebuah ff mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tapi, kalau boleh jujur sepertinya aku mengalami hal yang serupa."

 _DEG_

Sasuke menatap manik mata Naruto dalam, "Maksudnya?"

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, "Jika karakter ff ku mulai menyukai satu sama lain karena sebuah ff. Maka aku menyukai seseorang karena sebuah komen."

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdegup kencang, nafasnya tertahan. "Aku menyukai mu Sasuke."

 _DEG_

Ambyar sudah akal sehat Sasuke. Dirinya kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. "K-karena komen ku seminggu kemarin?"

Naruto tertawa dengan sangat anggun, "Tidak, karena komen mu waktu SMA dulu."

Sasuke memutar memori masa lalunya saat SMA, "Jadi kau membaca komentarku dulu?!"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas komentarmu, aku bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan cerbung ku di majalah."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Sasuke pun menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, lalu mengecup bibir merah mudanya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, ia tidak mengira jika Sasuke akan nekad menciumnya di perpustakaan. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, lalu menatap intens manik mata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sejak SMA dulu aku sudah mengagumi mu. Aku terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajahmu." tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya."

Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke lalu mengecup nya, "Kukira kau menyukai Sakura, dulu kau dekat sekali dengannya."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, kami hanya teman biasa."

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Naruto, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke tak percaya. Dirinya di tembak oleh sosok Sasuke Uchicha?!

"K-kau serius?"

Sasuke mengecup tangan Naruto, "Untuk apa aku main-main?"

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, ia memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke erat. "Ya, aku mau."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan sang gadis berambut pirang. Hah, ternyata benar Sasuke mendapatkan karma dari ff yang dibuat Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa arti dari nama pena mu? Chihasamakina?" Sasuke menatap serius wajah Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya," Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya darimu. Naruto Uchiha."

"Marga ku Uzumaki!" Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Naruto.

"Akan kuganti margamu dengan margaku, Naruto Uchiha." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan apa maksud dari nama pena mu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Arti nama penaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto. Kusingkat menjadi Chihasamakina."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "Sudah kuduga."

Naruto memukul pelan lengan Sasuke, "Jika sudah tahu kenapa kau bertanya?!"

"Hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu." ucap Sasuke, menatap lekat mata Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Kini, kisah cinta sang author dan sang reader pun benar-benar terjadi dikehidupan nyata.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Ohayou minna~ ini adalah fanfic pertama saya untuk fandom Naruto. Saya sangat suka pair Sasuke x Naruto. ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah percakapan saya dengan teman saya di kelas :) Sekian dan terima kasih semua :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
